You Are Mine A Pipabeth Story
by Camphogwartsnow
Summary: Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase have been dating for a few months now. As they help each other along the life of a demigod they manage to learn about each other. Join them on their adventures together as a couple.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth and Piper ran through the sweet smelling strawberry fields in the rain.

"Where are we going?" asked Annabeth as thunder rolled across the valley.

The two girls managed to scramble beneath the shelter of a old oak tree which partially sheltered them from the rain.

"I don't know. Your cabin?" Piper responded.

Annabeth shook her head. "To many people,"

"What? It's break. I thought no one would stay at camp,"

"There are still a few of my siblings left behind," Piper said obviously upset about it.

"Well, now what?" Annabeth asked sadly.

"Well, we can still go back to my cabin... just hang out," Piper offered looking at the ground that was quickly turning to mud.

"And do what?" Annabeth asked in a voice that made Piper look up at her.

Annabeth Chase was completely soaked and shivering slightly from the cold rain drenching her skin. She wore a white tank top and a blue sweater along with a pair of jeans and some high tops. Like always, her blond curly hair was up in a ponytail. The difference today was that some of her wet hair had fallen from her ponytail and framed her pale face perfectly. Her gray eyes reflected the storm around them perfectly.

Annabeth was a storm alright. A storm of beauty, fierceness, love, and cleverness. Perhaps that is what made Piper fall for her in the first place.

As Piper stared at Annabeth she noticed that her white tank top was wet enough to see through. She tried not to stare at her girlfriends bra through the shirt but it was difficult.

Piper just wanted to hoist her up in her arms and kiss her and never stop. But that wasn't possible given the circumstances.

"We can talk. Hang out for a while...dry off," Piper said with a small laugh.

Annabeth smiled. "Being dry would be nice," she said slowly before looking at Piper again.

"Aha..you have a nice smile youknow," Piper said smiling fondly at her girlfriend.

Annabeth self consciously looked away making Piper shake her head. Piper walked up to the girl and quickly hugged her.

"Another day," she said with a small sigh.

"Its always another day," Annabeth complained before breaking away the hug.

Piper nodded and looked at the ground. She too, was upset that she and Annabeth would have to wait another day but she had to remain strong for her. Besides, beauty like that of Annabeth Chase was worth the wait.

The two girls ran through the storm towards Aphrodite cabin as quickly as possible. Upon getting there Annabeth was in front of Piper.

Right as Annabeth reached for the door Piper grabbed Annabeths hand gently.

"Hey," she spoke quietly in the rainstorm. "You know you're beautiful...right?"

Annabeth didn't say anything back to Piper. Instead, she just gently kissed her hand and opened the Cabin #10 door. Piper wouldn't have usually let Annabeth get away with not responding to something like that. But Piper made a exception just this once because she had never seen Annabeths cheeks blush such a deep shade of crimson before.

Piper followed Annabeth into the cabin happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper McLean walked calmly past a small group of campers playing some game with a hockey puck without the sticks and turned towards Thalias pine tree at the camps borders. she had been asking around to find out if anyone had seen Annabeth and finally found out where she was a few minutes ago.

It had been a long morning of camp activities and Piper was missing her girlfriend again. She started to run once past the Big House. Sure enough sitting at the top of the hill looking at the street at the bottom of the hill was the gorgeous Annabeth Chase.

"Annabeth!" Piper shouted excitedly as she walked up the hill.

Annabeth turned to face Piper. A smile spread across her face.

"Piper," She said quieter but still looking as happy as Piper was.

Annabeths arms were crossed over her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. She made the hand gesture for Piper to hurry up.

"I'm comin', I'm coming," Piper said running up the last few feet of the hill again.

Right as Piper approached Annabeth, Annabeth placed a hand firmly onto her chest and planted her lips firmly onto Pipers lips. Piper didn't hesitate to kiss Annabeth back. Her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla. She just took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Annabeth leaned her up against the rough bark of Thalias tree.

Piper closed her eyes and kissed Annabeth passionately. It had been days since their encounter in the rain and the two hadn't seen each other since. Annabeth slipped her tongue into Pipers mouth and they began to kiss with such vigor people would have thought they were newly weds. At one point during their session Annabeth bit Pipers lower lip causing a low moan to escape Pipers throat. Annabeth just repeated it more and more.

Piper had a hand firmly grabbing Annabeths golden ponytail and Annabeth was holding Pipers neck.

Then, suddenly all the passion ended. Pipers bliss diminished the second Annabeths mouth left her own. Piper let out w weak whimper of protest.

"Shh," Annabeth said firmly pressing a finger to Pipers moistened lips and glancing behind the tree which Piper had just realized she was now on the street side of.

"Campers are coming up. You'd better leave. Quickly," Annabeth said quickly again facing her.

"But Annabeth-" Piper protested.

their relationship was a secret that very few people knew about.

Annabeth planted one last firm kiss on Pipers lips.

"Okay," Piper mumbled before speeding off through the wooded area of the camp border.

She ran back towards the main activity of the camp. "Piper could still taste Annabeths vanilla flavored chapstick on her lips. Her lips still tingled from the passionate kiss she had just shared with her secret lover.

Although she hated having to keep their relationship a secret, Piper had to admit it did kind of turn on for her.

She ran back to her cabin already missing Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena.

Damn... she was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth couldn't sleep.

She had been tossing and turning since she turned off the lights of Athena cabin and ordered her siblings to bed. Now Annabeth lay in her bed unable to close her eyes.

As the clock on the wall of cabin 6 Annabeth suddenly got a idea. She didn't care that it was against the camp rules. Annabeth Chase just cared that her idea happened. So, she quietly sprang from her bunk and pulled on her high tops before heading to the white cabin door.

After one last glance around the cabin Annabeth slipped through the front door and sprinted across the lawn towards the strawberry fields. It was a sort of cold autumn night with a gentle breeze blowing across the lush valley. Once at the strawberry fields Annabeth quickly grabbed a wicker basket from a pathway entrance and then quickly picked strawberries from the green vines.

After filling up most of the basket Annabeth ran back to the cabins and walked up to the Aphrodite cabin. She picked up a stone and threw it at one of the windows seriously hoping it was Pipers. Sure enough after throwing another stone at the window someone pushed on it and the widow opened outwards towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth! What are you doing?" Piper McLean said poking her head out through the window.

"Come out here! I have a surprise," Annabeth stated with a smile.

At first Piper seemed tired but as soon as the word "surprise" showed up she perked right up.

"Ill be right out. Don't throw anymore rocks" Piper said.

After a few minutes Piper had managed to sneak out of her cabin through the window with the help of Annabeth.

"Gods Annabeth, what are we going to do? It's almost two in the morning," Piper said looking at her girlfriend who was smiling mischievously.

And with that Annabeth grabbed Pipers hand and ran to the lake.

"Wait a second. We aren't going swimming, right?" Piper asked suddenly nervous standing at the edge of the lake.

"No, silly," Annabeth said making Piper breath a sigh of relief. "We're going canoeing,' she finished patting a canoe with no seats.

"What? We'll surely get caught!" Piper stated as Annabeth dragged the canoe down to the waters edge.

"Oh, come on Piper. We won't get caught. Besides, when did you become such a goody-goody?"

"I'm not," Piper protested quietly.

Annabeth stood inside the canoe smiling at her girlfriend. She held out a hand which Piper quickly took before stepping into the metal canoe.

"What are we even going to do in a metal canoe with no seats at two in the morning?" Piper asked Annabeth who was fumbling with something at the front of the canoe.

Annabeth turned around with her gorgeous grin still plastered on her face. Suddenly two wooden beams sprang up from both ends of the canoe. Hanging from the tops of the wood was a string of large, yellow, glowing lights.

"Oh, Piper. This isn't just a normal canoe," Annabeth stated.

"Back when Lea was building the Argo II, he and I wanted to test ideas but not on the actual ship in case they didn't work. So, we tested them on this canoe. It has a few small things we can use that won't make the boat blow up," Annabeth explained as she bustled around the tiny canoe doing this or that with a wicker basket that Piper hadn't previously noticed hanging on her arm.

Within minutes Annabeth had the whole canoe in full swing. A warm and colorful blanket was across the bottom of the canoe for them to lay on and the canoe had self paddling oars that acted by voice command. When Annabeth finally sat down in the canoe next to a amazed Piper she showed a bunch of strawberries inside the wicker basket.

"Annabeth, this is- wow," Piper exclaimed looking around the tiny canoe.

"Here, have a strawberry," Annabeth said handing her girlfriend a strawberry.

The couple sat together in a canoe and ate all the strawberries while talking and laughing in the silver moonlight. Once they had finished the strawberries they pushed the basket to the edge of the canoe and the two girls talked a bit more.

"Do you ever miss the Argo?" Annabeth asked Piper at one point in the night.

Piper looked at her girlfriend. The light of the moon reflected in her hair and off her eyes making her a sight to see.

"Sometimes. I mean I don't miss the monster attacks or the quest or anything like that. But i miss the ship in general and everyone on it. ANd i miss my lamp,"

Annabeth Chase leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend gently before wrapping her arm around Pipers shoulders and making them both lean back onto the blanket.

"There's no need to miss your starry lamp. Look up,"

Piper looked up and saw a beautiful and clear night sky. She could see every star in the sky and the moon.

Before long the girls were cuddling and staring at the night sky. Annabeth had her arm around Pipers shoulders still and Piper was stroking Annabeths forehead gently.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked after it being quiet for so long.

"Hmm?" Annabeth answered in response. She turned her head to look at Piper who was also looking at her.

"Thank you," Piper quickly kissed her girlfriend who kissed her back.

And then Piper nestled up close to Annabeth who felt like a warm ray of sunshine next to her. She rested her head in the crook of her girlfriends neck. Annabeth gently kissed her forehead.

everything felt right in the world. Being here, in Annabeths arms, just felt... perfect.

Piper and Annabeth fell asleep listening to each others breathing and stayed that way until:

"Annabeth!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Annabeth!"

Piper woke with a start and quickly felt a hand push her down somewhere. For a minute, she thought she had been captured or attacked but then Piper looked around and saw she was in a metal canoe, laying in a colorful blanket.

She looked up and saw a nervous Annabeth Chase with messy hair holding her down with one hand planted firmly on Pipers chest.

"Will? What are you doing here?" Annabeth shouted across to the shore of the lake.

Piper wriggled under Annabeths hand making her press down on her chest harder. Damn... that girl had strength.

"I could ask you the same thing. Have you been out here all night?" The familiar voice of Will Solace called back.

"Uh- yeah... must have fallen asleep," Annabeth called getting quiet throughout the sentence.

"Well, Chiron needs you. You'd better come in now,"

"Oh, Uh- just give me a second to get the canoe moving again," Annabeth called before crouching down in the canoe.

Piper sighed he'd clearly annoyed while rubbing her chest where Annabeth had held her down. Annabeth looked sympathetically at her.

"Piper, I'm so-" Annabeth started apprehensively in a small whisper.

"Annabeth save it. You have work to do. People will probably start waking up back at my cabin soon anyway. Let's just go back-" Annabeths face tightened slightly.

"Pipe-" she started. Piper cut her off.

"You think it'll be to suspicious if both of us go back together. Annabeth, people know we are friends it won't matter unless you make it," Piper said soothingly.

"But Piper, you remember how romantic this was last night? They will be able to see that to," Piper hung her head slightly. She waited a second.

"So, what do we do?" Annabeth smiled.

"Activate emergency exit," she stated clearly and quietly.

Immediately a small circular hole opened in the middle of the boat. The water of the lake didn't flood into the boat but it lapped st the inside of the hole.

"Uh-uh Annabeth. No way-" Piper stated shaking her head at the hole.

"Please Piper- Please?"

"No-no way,"

Annabeth leaned forward and quickly gave Piper such a kiss on the lips it sent tingles through her whole body. After the kiss was over Piper nodded slightly making Annabeth smile again.

"Fine," Piper stated begrudgedly. "But you are so going to owe me after this," Piper stated crawling towards the hole. Annabeth handed her the wicker basket.

"Also, can you return this Pipes?" Annabeth asked. Piper scowled.

Annabeth Chase kissed Piper McLeans forehead before she slid into the cold lake water.

As Piper struggled to keep the wicket basket from floatingnup to the top of the water she recalled the previous nights romace. Her heart seemed to feel ten times fuller thinking about it. But she couldn't afford to think much because she was underwater. As soon as the boat started to move Piper broke through the surface of the water and took a breath behind it before getting underwater again.

She quickly swam swam behind the boat back to shore. When Will and Annabeth were out of the way she stepped out of the water shivering and drenched in water.

"Hey mom,

love seems a little overrated don't you think?" It was a sarcastic comment but nonetheless thunder rolled across the sky.

"Sorry," Piper muttered before stalking through the woods so as not to be caught soaking wet in her pajamas.

Already Piper missed Annabeth.


End file.
